It Isn't The End
by Taylor Malfoy
Summary: Hermione Granger is a girl who has possibly given her life to save her friends. Draco Malfoy is a boy who has been forced under the bidding of the Dark Lord since his sixth year at Hogwarts. When certain circumstances bring them together, will they cope? Or will their hatred for each other shine above all other conflicts? Rated M for possible mature adult situations.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer**:

**I am not, I repeat, NOT, the owner of any Harry Potter characters or any plots that happen to be mentioned in this story. I am simply twisting it in my own way for the sake of writing. The plot is only mine, nothing else.**

**Author's Note:**

**This is the first chapter for the Draco and Hermione fanfiction "It Isn't The End". This story is loosely based off of the actual Harry Potter series, with some major plot themes and scenes included. _  
_**

**Warning: There may be some adult situations that some people may not be able to handle. I am not sure if any will be included yet, however, it is up to me whether or not I do include any.**

**If you don't think you can handle any situations like these, feel free to discontinue reading. I will not be offended.**

**Thank you! **

* * *

Chapter 1:

Hermione, Ron and Harry sat in silence as they camped in the woods, in search of horcruxes. Ron timidly fiddling with the comforter they were all sitting on, Harry watching his Marauder's Map, obviously searching for Ginny's dot, and Hermione in deep thought.

When she had agreed to go on the mission with Harry and Ron to look for horcruxes, she didn't really know what she was getting herself into.

She expected to be able to find a horcrux every week or so, and spend the rest of the year fighting off the wrath of the Voldemort.

But apparently, she should have known better.

They had found all but one horcrux the entire journey. Granted, they did manage to destroy it with Gryffindor's sword, having found out that basilisk venom can kill a horcrux, but their progress hadn't gotten any better since then.

Plus, there was the issue with her...well, she didn't like to think about that. What was important was finding horcruxes, which they were no where near finding.

They were stuck.

"Maybe there's one somewhere in Albania." Ron said quietly. Harry reluctantly looked up from the map.

"I think we've checked everywhere there is to check in every forest there is to camp in everywhere, Ron. Face it, this is just unreal. Dumbledore sent me on a death mission to find horcruxes, and I've failed him. Bloody Volde-"

"Don't say it, Harry!"

"-mort."

"No! The name's tabooed! It's bloody tabooed!" Ron wailed.

Sure enough, there was a loud crack, and the sound of shouting men and loud, crunching footsteps filled the eerie silence Hermione was just getting used to.

"Show yourselves! We know you're in there, we heard shouting! Come out, now!" A man with a raspy voice shouted.

Harry looked at Ron, stunned. Ron looked at Harry, stunned. Hermione was left to think about a way to keep Harry a secret.

"Snatchers." Ron said with barely a whisper.

Hermione needed to act fast before the Snatchers came and raided the tent. She shuddered at the thought of what they would do to Harry.

She quickly grabbed the Invisiblity Cloak and set it on the bed.

"Hermione?" Harry asked, confused. Hermione picked up her wand and pointd it at her best friends.

"I'm sorry, but I can't let the Snatchers get to you. Either of you. _Petrificus Totalus_." Hermione uttered. Harry and Ron slumped to the ground, unable to move or speak under Hermione's perfect spell.

Hermione threw the Invisibility Cloak over the two boys and cast a charm on herself to have blonde hair and blue eyes.

Hoping this would disguise her enough, Hermione braced herself as the Snatchers invaded the tent, pulling her out roughly.

**So this is chapter 1! Let me know what you think. Like? Love? Hate? Any type of review is appreciated. This is my first fanfiction and anything you guys can think of to make this story better will be put under extreme consideration.**

**Thank you for having faith in this story and me as well. I hope it was entertaining enough for you!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer**:

**I am not, I repeat, NOT, the owner of any Harry Potter characters or any plots that happen to be mentioned in this story. I am simply twisting it in my own way for the sake of writing. The plot is only mine, nothing else.**

**Author's Note:**

**This is the second chapter for the Draco and Hermione fanfiction "It Isn't The End". This story is loosely based off of the actual Harry Potter series, with some major plot themes and scenes included. _  
_**

**Warning: There may be some adult situations that some people may not be able to handle. I am not sure if any will be included yet, however, it is up to me whether or not I do include any.**

**If you don't think you can handle any situations like these, feel free to discontinue reading. I will not be offended.**

**Thank you! **

* * *

Chapter 2:

Hermione cringed at the tight grip on her mouth and hips as she was pulled out of the tent, away from Harry and Ron.

"What do we got 'eh?" Hermione recognized as Fenrir Greyback said maliciously.

Hermione whimpered. The Snatcher's grip on her hips tightened fiercely.

"Scabior! Let go of her mouth so she can answer me!" Greyback complained. Scabior, the one practically choking Hermione, let go of her mouth, allowing her to breath.

"Don't get too comfortable, missy. We've got some questions for you, kay?" Greyback growled, causing Hermione to cringe again.

"What's your name, missy?" Greyback asked.

"Penelope Clearwater." Hermione said as confidently as she could, her voice wavering here and there from nervousness. Penelope was the first person to pop into her mind. She was a graduated Hogwarts student who had previously dated Ron's older brother, Percy Weasley.

"Age?"

"T-twenty two." Hermione stuttered, getting more and more nervous.

"Blood status?"

Hermione growled. Of course they were going to ask her her blood status they were Snatchers for Merlin's sake!

"Halfblood." Hermione growled.

Greyback got the message, she was NOT happy.

"Check the list, boys. We've got a suspicious one 'ere. And check the tent too. Anything that looks suspicious, being it out here." Greyback ordered.

Two or three Snatchers scrambled with a long piece of parchment. The rest filed into the tent.

"No one on here named Penelope Clearwater, Fenrir." One of the Snatchers said, scanning the list for one last look.

Hermione knew the list was for all muggleborns or "mudbloods" as they called them. She couldn't help but wonder if her own real name was on that list under the letter G. She knew it was.

The thing that bothered her the most was the fact that they didn't know who Penelope Clearwater was. As Hermione knew it, Penelope became very successful in the Ministry of Magic after she graduated, so surely at least one of them had heard of the girl before.

Hermione really wondered what they were going to find in the tent. She had a month's worth of Daily Prophets hidden, the sword of Gryffindor, as well as Ron and Harry. Harry! Hermione didn't want to think of what they would do to him if they found him, and petrified too! She started to doubt her plan.

Greyback had different ideas.

"So, Clearwater. What makes you think you can just say the Dark Lord's name, eh? Just shouting it to see what happens?" The werewolf Death Eater asked.

"N-no. It-t was an a-accident. I-I didn't m-mean t-to!" Hermione wailed. Scabior laughed humorously.

"Aha! I knew it!" A Snatcher yelled from inside the tent. Hermione gulped, had they found Harry?

The said Snatcher ran out with the Daily Prophet in his hands. Hermione's heart sank. She was on the front page, holding hands with Ron and Harry, smiling gleefully.

"I knew she wasn't what she said she was! Greyback, look at this!" The Snatcher said hurriedly, motioning for Greyback to join him. He did.

"Look at the girl. Doesn't she look an awful lot like Clearwater?" The Snatcher said, pointing to Hermione.

"_Known to be traveling with Harry Potter._" Greyback quoted from the article. He stared at Hermione in disbelief and anger at possibly being tricked.

"Are you the mudblood traveling with Harry Potter? Where is he, girl? And don't lie to me!" Greyback shrieked. Hermione shuddered into Scabior's arms.

"No! I swear it's not me! I don't know where he is, I'm not traveling with him! Please!" Hermione screamed, hoping to grab the attention of some hikers.

Apparently, no one travelled in the woods anymore. Pity.

"Scabior, you know what to do," Greyback said evilly. "This one's a keeper."

**Dun, dun, dunnnn! What will happen to Hermione? Will she be alright? Jut so you know, as amother reminder I do not own any content from Harry Potter and this plot belongs to ME.**

**How did you guys like it? Did you like it? Love it? Hate it? Please leave a review or rate telling me what you think. Any type of review is fine with me. All criticism is put under heavy consideration. **

**Thank you! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer**:

**I am not, I repeat, NOT, the owner of any Harry Potter characters or any plots that happen to be mentioned in this story. I am simply twisting it in my own way for the sake of writing. The plot is only mine, nothing else.**

**Author's Note:**

**This is the third chapter for the Draco and Hermione fanfiction "It Isn't The End". This story is loosely based off of the actual Harry Potter series, with some major plot themes and scenes included. _  
_**

**Warning: There may be some adult situations that some people may not be able to handle. I am not sure if any will be included yet, however, it is up to me whether or not I do include any.**

**If you don't think you can handle any situations like these, feel free to discontinue reading. I will not be offended.**

**Thank you! **

* * *

Chapter 3:

Scabior, Greyback, the rest of the Snatchers, and Hermione made their way back to the place Greyback mentioned. Hermione had yet to figure out what it was.

Hermione's heart sank yet again when she saw the huge, dark mansion looming into view after they apparated. She had heard all about it in school.

Malfoy Manor.

The Malfoy family was an obsessive pure blood family, Narcissa, Lucius, and their only son, the one boy with whom Hermione hated with all her heart during Hogwarts.

Draco Malfoy.

The teenager was vile, cruel, arrogant, and an overall bully. He was the one who had created several of the nicknames Hermione was pegged with in school. Mudblood, bucktooth beaver, bushy-haired bookworm freak, all of them. They all started with the youngest Malfoy.

"Lucius and Bellatrix will know just want to do with you, filthy mudblood." Greyback whispered harshly, his hot breath on her neck, sending shivers down her spine.

Scabior pushed open the huge black gates that guarded the dreadful mansions, and she was dragged inside.

On the inside, the place was quite nice. The decor was lovely in Hermione's opinion, the furniture was just as elegant as Draco had made it out to be. But the people that were housed in it were absolutely horrid.

From the information that she gathered from Harry, the Malfoys, under the Dark Lord's influences, were forced to house several Death Eaters since the summer after sixth year.

If that was true, then Hermione would have to come with an extremely clever escape plan, and fast too.

Harry had also mentioned that, since Draco had revealed himself a Death Eater at the end of sixth year, Draco had not returned to Hogwarts for his seventh year. Probably to attend several needed Deate Eater meetings.

Greyback opened a door that led to a huge living room area, where, sadly, Lucius, Narcissa and Bellatrix were lounging.

"Why, Greyback, Scabior, what do we have here?" Bellatrix said in a high pitched, cold voice, rasping slightly.

"Oh nothing, just the rumored mudblood who is claimed to be traveling with Harry Potter, though we couldn't find him or the red headed blood traitor in the tent." Greyback stated proudly. The man didn't have an inch of selflessness in him.

"Well, that is something Greyback-um, what is that you have in your hand, Marcus?" Bellatrix asked, now angry. Marcus, a Snatcher, stepped back slightly.

"Found this in the tent when we searched it. I reckon it's mine." The Snatchers said, holding the one and only sword of Gryffindor.

Bellatrix was now fuming. "_Stupefy!_" she screamed at Marcus, stunning him.

"'Ey! Whaddya think you're doin' stunnin' my men!" Greyback said furiously. Beallatrix yanked him by the collar.

"That is _my_ sword! Snape put that in my vault at Gringotts! It's mine!" Bellatrix yelled, shaking the chandelier hanging from the high ceiling. She let go of his color, causing him to drop to the floor in pain.

"Now, Lucius," Bellatrix said, facing her brother-in-law. "I think we have some unfinished business to attent to. Don't you think?" She turned towards Hermione, who had been silent the entire time in Scabior's arms.

"Yes, I think we do. I have just the person who will know this girl's true identity. Draco? Would you mind coming in here for a moment?" Lucius asked.

Hermione's eyes widened as her sworn arch nemesis stepped into the room silently, eyes searching for the problem. His cold, grey eyes rested on Hermione, and she could've sworn she saw recognition in them.

"What do you need, father?" Draco asked smoothly, pretending not to have seen Hermione at all.

"We have a girl who you might recognize, son." Lucius said maliciously, dragging Draco over to over to Hermione.

_I'm going to die. I'm going to die. I'm going to die right here in Malfoy Manor. I'd like to take a moment to mentally write my last will and testament. Harry, you can have Crookshanks, make sure to feed him for breakfast, lunch, and dinner, no exceptions. Ron, you can have all of my money, I think you're family will need it. Ginny, you can have my clothes and their belongings. Wait, what the bloody hell am I doing? They can't here me! _Hermione thought to herself stupidly.

"Is this that filthy mudblood Granger who is traveling with Harry Potter?" Lucius asked greedily, shoving Draco's face into Hermione's, their noses almost touching. Hermione could now see the clear recognition in his eyes and she gulped fearfully.

"I don't know, I can't be sure. Granger never had blond hair, you know that, father." Draco said despite his recognition.

"Draco, that can easily be a disguise! Come on, tell us!" Lucius pressed.

Draco searched her face once more, but she knew it was just an act. He knew exactly who she was, he just wasn't saying anything.

"I can't be sure. That's that." Draco said with finality. Lucius sighed and Bellatrix groaned, but they seemed alright with Draco's attempt to recognize her.

"Well, there is one more matter to discuss." Bellatrix hissed nastily, turning sharply to Hermione. "Where did you get that sword?"

"I-I don't know! I f-found it in the forest, I swear!" Hermione said frantically, no sense of truth in her words, fear drowning it out.

"Liar! _Crucio_!" Bellatrix screamed. _  
_

* * *

Draco had always wanted to become a Death Eater. He wanted to follow in his father's footsteps and become as powerful as he was.

But lately, Draco noticed a change in his father. Lucius was more vulnerable, more open, more afraid than Draco had ever seen him.

Being a Death Eater was first and foremost the most boring thing he had ever done. He sat around, watching people get killed and tortured here and there, but mostly, not a lot went on as long as stupid Potter wasn't there anymore.

He wondere why Granger wouldn't just tell the truth. It was a hell of a lot easier than bei tortured to death by his aunt, whereas if she told the truth she'd just be locked up in the dungeons downstairs, left to decay with time to plan an orderly escape.

Not that he particularly _wanted_ the stupid mudblood to escape. Oh no, he really wanted her to jut drop dead several times. But everyone deserved a chance to live, even mudbloods who are good for nothing except homework.

It had been half an hour since Granger had gotten there, twenty minutes were wasted on torturing. Why didn't the bloody Gryfindor just spill already?

He'd had enough. It was going too far.

"Tell me, you little bitch!" Bellatrix screamed. Hermione whimpered as she lay on the floor, blood spots dotting her body everywhere.

Drao had to do something. He couldn't just sit there.

"That's her! It is the Granger girl! It's her!" Draco suddenly screamed. Bellatrix and Hermione turned towards him, both expressing very different emotions.

"Well then. Draco, why don't you take our new guest down to the cellar? I'm sure the Dark Lord would love to pay a visit soon!" Bellatrix squealed in delight. Draco nodded stiffly before making his way over to the bookworm.

* * *

**Well there you have it, everyone! The third chapter is up! Thank you for everyone who followed and favorited my story, I greatly appreciate it!**

**For everyone who reviewed, I thank you too! Your generosity inspired me to make this chapter a little longer than the others.**

**So what do you think? Love it? Hate it? Review please, all reviews are accepted and put under great consideration. **

**Thank you!**


End file.
